


The Nefarious Wandering Vagabond

by The_Exile



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Crossover, Drunkenness, F/M, Family Issues, Implied Relationships, Overprotective, Spoilers, dimensional rifts, dimensional visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Polgara's meal is interrupted when Beldin appears in her dining room with a dire warning.
Relationships: Durnik/Polgara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Juletide 2020





	The Nefarious Wandering Vagabond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entwinedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/gifts).



"I know you're there, old man, stop pretending to be a mouse," she snapped.

In response, the tiny brown rodent scrambled up the chair leg at a rate she was fairly sure a real mouse wasn't capable of, darted along the tablecloth and made a grab for the cheese she'd laid on a slab of bread. She grabbed a sharp knife and lunged at him, only slightly slower than she knew he could move while he was a mouse. He raced back down from the table, flashed her a decidedly rude gesture with its little paws, then turned back into a rather unhygienic old man who hadn't trimmed his facial hair for a long time, even for a sorcerer, and who stank of strong, cheap alcohol.

"Sorry, I had to keep up my disguise... hic... until I was sure I wasn't being watched."

"Watched by who? How drunk are you this time?" she demanded.

"It was necessary to get close to them. My contacts always meet in taverns and they take drinking very seriously, part of their culture, I think. Those Dwarves, I swear, I don't know anyone else who can drink me under the table..."

"Dwarves? What are you ranting on about this time?"

"Oh... um... I did explain about the visitors, right? I think they're refugees from another realm. Came right out of a big portal in the... hic... mountains. Huge magical reaction, I thought there'd been trouble with Gods again!"

"Is that where everyone went and left me to sort out the day-to-day running of the place?" she folded her arms.

"Someone's gotta... hic... do it, and you're good at it," he squinted and looked at her through bleary eyes, "Anyways, I came here to warn you... of a great threat to your person specifically..."

"What, who wants to kill me now?" she sighed, idly conjuring a flame and using it to stoke the fireplace again, her gaze implying that she could make bigger ones than that, if she needed to burn larger targets. 

"Not kill you, as such. This lecherous vagabond is after the hearts and the purity of all beautiful young sorceresses!"

"Are you sure it isn't you they were talking about?" she scoffed, "Anyway, I'm... how old now? Hardly a young maiden, and certainly not a virtuous and pure one, sorry to disappoint you."

"That doesn't matter. He'd probably like an experienced woman more. And anyway, he's as long-lived as you we are. He's some kind of minor sorcerer himself, you see, among some other things involving alchemy and..."

"Do not launch into technical details," she warned him, fixing him a firm glare she'd been taught by actual hawks, "I still fail to see why this man is a threat. Apart from him being from another world and so it might work, ahem, differently in some way we haven't thought of, everything seems fine with this situation to me. Even better, if he's a sorcerer too. We could discuss long term plans, if it doesn't work out with Durnik. And may I remind you, Uncle, that I am a grown woman who can make such decisions by myself and does not need their honour defended."

"Well... well I don't like him, and if I see him around here, especially if he's up to any funny business, he'll be out, at high speed, through the top window of one of the towers!"

"Then why drink with his friends? What were you actually plotting, old man?"

"I've told you, I'm just investigating the strange portal and the visitors to another realm..."

"Sure you are. Now, go and meet up with the others and tell them I want in on their adventures, if only to keep an eye on them and make sure they aren't making any decisions that involve me behind my back. The Twins can guard the place, they're probably itching to get back to their studies anyway."

"At least get me another drink before I go back out into the cold, harsh mountains..."

"Turn into a bird if you're cold. Actually, don't, I don't want to have to patch you up after yet another drunk-flying accident," she sighed, "We're going out together, right now."


End file.
